


all this, and love too

by ashmes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmes/pseuds/ashmes
Summary: A day in the life of ninjas in love.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 345





	all this, and love too

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ,,,,,, I was craving some established relationship domestic sns so I wrote some. It's boring and there's no plot and it's just fluff but idc <3
> 
> Unbeta'd and unedited!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasuke wakes to warmth and love, love, love brushing along his skin. Half-asleep, the gentle warmth from the sunlight slipping through the cracks where the blinds don’t completely block out the sun, and the softness that comes and goes like waves lapping at the shoreline has his stomach swooping. 

A small smile pulls at his lips despite himself, uncharacteristic this early in the morning, only for the corners of his mouth to be met with the softest of kisses. Strands of hair tickles at Sasuke’s nose, and he’s reaching a hand out slowly to rake his fingers through golden tresses.

“You’re awake now?” Naruto asks against his cheek, the small vibrations of his voice soft and still scratchy from lack of use. “Finally. I’ve been waiting forever for you to get your ass up, bastard.”

“Hn,” Sasuke answers, and when Naruto pinches at his side for more than a guttural response, he huffs without any heat in it. Too tired and too uninterested to rile Naruto up right now when the other decided to wake him up in such a pleasant way. “Dramatic.”

When he finally forces himself to open his eyes, Naruto’s blurry face is only inches away from his own, and after blinking away the sleep, finally comes into focus. Sasuke’s always loved how Naruto looks in the morning. Round eyes as blue as the ocean stare back at him, the expanse of freckles dotted along his skin, and the wide, sleepy smile that lights up his entire round face. He must’ve just woken up considering the way his loose curls sticks up messily in every direction. Sasuke takes a moment to brush the back of his fingers against the marks lining Naruto’s cheek before slipping his fingers through his hair, smiling warmly when Naruto’s head all but leans into the palm of his hand.

It’s unfair how good Naruto can look in the morning. Warm brown skin illuminated by the soft glow of the early morning. 

“G’morning, dobe,” Sasuke says softly, finally managing to utter out more than a single word. His thumb smooths over Naruto’s temple as his fingers massage gently at the scalp, which apparently Naruto enjoys considering the way he has to force his eyes open when he hears Sasuke’s voice. “You’re not going to kiss me where it matters?”

Naruto turns his face just enough to attempt to nip at Sasuke’s wrist, and although his reaction time may be slower, he’s still quick enough to curl his fingers in Naruto’s hair and pull at the strands just enough to keep him from doing so. A little breathless noise escapes from the other that has a pleasing heat crawl throughout Sasuke, tugging Naruto close enough to see the way his pupils dilate from the simple act.

“You know, I’m pretty sure you’ve got lips too,” Naruto argues, because he’s Naruto and can’t let a moment go between them where he’s not challenging Sasuke. Good thing Sasuke loves a challenge, especially from Naruto. “Maybe you should be kissing _me_ where it matters.”

“Why don’t you come here then?”

The challenge in Sasuke’s voice beckons Naruto just like he hopes, and then the distance between them closes and all he has to do is tilt his head up to meet Naruto’s lips with his own. Warmth floods through him as Naruto’s hands move to cup his jaw as he maneuvers his body to hover over Sasuke, their lips sliding together in a slow and lazy give and take between them, like everything else in their lives. 

Only when Naruto’s tongue darts out and flicks against Sasuke’s bottom lip, teasing and playful, does Sasuke’s hand snake from his hair to the back of his neck and deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth, chasing that heat until a quiet moan slips from Naruto and Sasuke swallows it whole. 

“ _Sasuke._ ”

Naruto says his name like a curse and a prayer all rolled into one, and Sasuke doesn’t understand how a person can turn his name into something more than a simple word. 

“Keep kissing me,” Naruto says against his cheek, sweetly and out of breath and on the verge of a demand. His nose is nuzzling along his temple, leaning over him, and it isn’t enough of him. “We’re not done yet.”

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement, leans and tilts his head to suck at Naruto’s bottom lip into another kiss. Licks into his mouth and slips his hands underneath Naruto’s shirt to smoothen over his sides, relishes in the way the other shivers at his touch. 

The pace is sweet and slow until Naruto picks up where he left off from this morning, pulling away from Sasuke’s lips to press a kiss at the corner of his mouth, along the sharp line of his jaw, starts sucking along the expanse of Sasuke’s throat until Sasuke is leaning back into the pillows, eyes fluttering closed and letting out a quiet hiss between his teeth from Naruto working over a particular spot he knows will leave a mark later on.

“Don’t forget we have errands to do today, Naruto,” Sasuke reminds him as Naruto pushes up his shirt so he can place kisses down Sasuke’s chest now too, his sternum. Teeth grazing over his nipples in a way Naruto knows makes a shiver run down Sasuke’s spine. “Can’t spend all day in bed…”

Naruto sits up and grins at him, eyes twinkling as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it across the apartment. Already Sasuke’s fingers twitch outwards, feeling the way his muscles flex and twitch under his palm, thumb reaching out to play with an already hard, dusky nipple. Smirks at the way Naruto catches his bottom lip between his teeth as he stares down at him with dark, lust blown eyes.

“Why do you think I decided to wake you up early, bastard?”

“So you do have a brain, huh?”

A bandaged hand reaches down between them to palm Sasuke through his thin sleep pants, squeezing and massaging enough to release a stuttered breath. Hips canting forward against Naruto’s palm for more, more, more.

“You’re so pliant in the morning for me,” his fingers squeeze once before slipping beneath the waistband of his pants and his briefs until Naruto’s taking his cock in his hand, strokes him tightly as his thumb swipes over the head with precision. Without looking at him, Sasuke can hear the amusement in his voice. “Even if you still act like an ass.”

Humming softly as Naruto twists his wrist in the way he knows Sasuke likes as he strokes down his length, hips bucking forward on their own accord. “Just trying to keep you from complaining later when you end up leaving everything to the last minute,” Sasuke replies with an effort to keep his voice steady. “Again.”

Naruto leans down to nip at Sasuke’s bottom lip as his hand speeds up along Sasuke’s length, enough for Sasuke’s breath to hitch in his throat and eyes fall shut again. Heat builds in his stomach steadily, precum leaking at the slit, and just as Sasuke tilts his head to capture Naruto’s lips into a heated kiss, his hand slows and Naruto’s lips are inching away from him. 

_Damn it, Naruto_.

“Stop teasing,” Sasuke breathes out harshly, snapping his eyes open and staring down to see Naruto grinning at him like the smuggest man alive. 

Placating kisses spread down along Sasuke’s chest, Naruto’s nose nuzzling along the dark wiry hairs that trail from his bellybutton to where his hand is moving torturously slow under the layers of fabric. 

“Just getting started, asshole,” Naruto mumbles against his growing bulge, the vibrations teasing from the layers between his mouth and his cock. “I think I wanna be inside you. Treat you as good as you did for me last night.”

A smile spreads across Sasuke’s as the memories of last night come flash past his mind. Their heated kisses, the burning touches that still has his skin tingling hours later. How Naruto looked on his back, hair splayed out against the mattress, body twitching and twisting and thighs spread wide as they shook from the way Sasuke’s fingers curled inside him. Their bodies slamming into each other in time with their beating hearts. Both of them smiling and laughing and kissing, the rush of it all making them feel awake and alive. 

If Naruto wanted to replicate last night, well, Sasuke had no objections. It doesn’t mean he won’t let the other have it easy. 

A small smirk splays on Sasuke’s lips as he taunts, “You can try, _Naruto_.”

Naruto’s eyes light up from the challenge before he sinks his head down lower, lower, lower.

  
  


—

  
  
  


Water sprays at their backs as Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke from behind, nuzzling into his wet shoulder. Smiling so wide his cheeks are starting to hurt in the most pleasantly painful way. 

“Dobe, you’re supposed to be getting my back,” Sasuke says, amusement coloring his tone. Even when he turns his head to give him a sideways glance, but Naruto can’t take it seriously from the way he’s smiling. “Not plaster yourself _on_ my back.”

“You love it.”

“Hn.” A noncommittal shrug. “I don’t love the water pressure in your place.”

Naruto nips at his shoulder at the comment, and Sasuke slaps him away in order to grab the washcloth to continue scrubbing himself clean. It’s a familiar complaint from the bastard everytime he ends up spending the night in Naruto’s apartment instead of Naruto meeting him outside of Konoha’s walls. Either it’s the water pressure, or the heat falling apart again, or the fact Naruto’s nosy neighbors complain about the noise _they_ end up making. 

Well, the noise mostly coming from Naruto. At least according to majority of Konoha anyway.

“Doesn’t stop you from coming over all the time,” Naruto remarks with a smile as he gathers shampoo into his palms and spreads it into his own hair, watching as the suds slide off the planes of Sasuke’s back from the water. 

“Because you’re here,” Sasuke says so earnestly, glancing back at Naruto with a look that burns right through him. 

A blush creeps along his face that Sasuke can notice from the way the smirk grows on his face, and Naruto retaliates by positioning the spray of the water into his face. Sasuke blinks and wipes at his face, pinching at Naruto’s ass and earning a high-pitched squeal from Naruto. 

“You wanna go again already?” Naruto asks, wiggling his brows at Sasuke who shakes his head with a huff of laughter. “I was that good?”

“Moron.”

“That wasn’t a denial.”

Sasuke flicks water at Naruto’s face in response.

“Bastard,” Naruto says with a pout, and Sasuke glances towards him and leans forward to peck at his pout before tilting his head back to wash out the soap from Naruto’s hair. Strong, calloused fingers massage at his scalp along with the warm water, and Naruto sighs, eyes closed and sinking into the other’s touch.

“Seriously, I don’t know why you still live here,” comes Sasuke’s voice again, soft and focused solely on him. “You have money saved from your missions, and everyone knows Kakashi plans on naming you Hokage after him. Buying yourself something a little nicer won’t kill you.”

Truth be told, Naruto never really had a reason to look for another place besides this apartment. After all these years, imagining himself in a different home felt strange and foreign. This was his place, as small and mildly run down as it was. It was enough.

Except lately, he’s beginning to notice how small the apartment can be when it’s not just him. Years and years of living alone had made the space work for just one person. Bedroom bleeding into the kitchen and the small table drawing the line in the space between the two. He’d never notice how small the shower in his bathroom could be until Sasuke ended up joining him, their elbows constantly knocking against each other, and having to reach around the other to grab the soap or bottle of shampoo. How Sasuke and Naruto have both ended up on the floor due to being careless during their cuddle or sexy time sessions. That when Naruto had made breakfast for Sasuke this morning, he had to sit on the edge of his bed to eat in order to eat with him at the table because there wasn’t room for another chair. 

Funnily enough, these things were never apart of Sasuke’s complaints about his place. The focus of his complaints always came back how the apartment affected Naruto rather than himself.

Sasuke taps at the underside of his chin, and Naruto brings his head forward and wipes the water from his eyes. Once he opens them again, Sasuke’s washing his hair, twisting around Naruto to get underneath the spray with practiced precision. 

Naruto watches him for a few moments before he finally says, “I think if I were to start looking for a new place, I’d want you to come with me.”

A single eye peeks open as Sasuke continues to rinse out his hair, quirking a brow in Naruto’s direction. “You want me to go house shopping with you?”

“Uh, yeah,” he rubs at the back of his neck, suddenly a little nervous under Sasuke’s intense gaze. It doesn’t matter how long they’ve been together, Sasuke still had a way of getting under his skin and making him feel raw and vulnerable. “We practically live together anyway. I mean, I don’t want to hear you bitching about the new place, so if we both like it…”

“I don’t recall you ever asking me.”

Naruto raises a brow. “Huh?”

“You say we’re practically living together,” Sasuke states, and Naruto nods dumbly, not quite sure where he’s getting at. “Except you never asked me to move in with you, dumbass.”

Realization smashes into Naruto like a blow to the chest, and all the worry and doubt melts away.

“Oh,” he says with a wide grin, eyes alight as he looked over at Sasuke with his pulse thrumming against his ribcage. “So will you—”

“Moron,” Sasuke cuts him off with a smirk in his direction, before he steps out of the tiny shower and grabs a towel from the hook and wraps it around himself. Doesn’t even turn around as he makes his way out of the bathroom, though Naruto knows he doesn’t have a lot of time left before Sasuke starts threatening to leave without him. 

Even without the explicit confirmation to his question, Naruto’s head feels dizzy and light, cheeks warm as a smile splits across his face, giddy from the last couple minutes of their conversation. 

Naruto doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


By the time they make it to the market, it’s a quarter until noon and the crowds are beginning to gather into little clumps and herds crowding the street. Sasuke would’ve been more annoyed with Naruto making them late had he not thoroughly enjoyed the reason why as much as he did. 

Considering the way Naruto would flash a knowing smile to Sasuke every time he caught his eye, the idiot was more than aware of the lack of this face. Truth be told, Sasuke wouldn’t object a trade-off like that.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Sasuke says without heat, reaching outwards with his palm to playfully push Naruto’s grinning face away from him. 

The sentimental dork merely peeled Sasuke’s hand away from his face by taking it in his own hand and lacing their fingers together in one swift movement. Warmth bloomed in Sasuke’s chest as he watches their hands swing between them, as if they were children with their schoolyard crushes instead of the grown Shinobi they were. 

“How else am I supposed to look at you, bastard?” Naruto asks pointedly, squeezing their hands together so they press together. His hand is a little clammy, but someone would have to cut Sasuke’s arm off than let go. “Like this?”

When Sasuke glances towards him, Naruto’s squinting at him with his nostrils flared and a smile that’s all teeth and too big for his face. Not like the ones where he’s laughing with his whole body that lights up his entire being, but one that looks somewhat painful. More of a grimace rather than a smile.

“Never make that face at me again. It’s awful.”

“Shut the hell up, duckbutt hair. You love this face. All my faces. Asshole.”

“Debatable.” Sasuke smirks.

“I can’t stand you, y’know that right?”

“Now we both know that’s a lie.”

A string of muttered curses escape from Naruto’s mouth once he realizes he’s lost this argument, which makes Sasuke’s lips quirk upwards. Naruto eyes him with a mild glare, rolls his eyes, but there’s the easy smile Sasuke’s grown so used to that has him squeezing Naruto’s hand in his. 

Sasuke pulls Naruto with him to make a left, because he knows that focused in look within Naruto’s eyes and knows he’s no longer paying attention to where they’re going. A few more steps and they’re at the storefront to their usual grocer who greets the both of them as he sweeps at the floor. It doesn’t take Naruto less than a few seconds to strike up a conversation with the old man, asking him about his kids and how the business is doing as if they were a couple of old friends. 

Not much for small talk, Sasuke grabs a basket and starts gathering supplies for dinner tonight and throughout the rest of the week. Truthfully, shopping alone always goes much quicker than when he’s with Naruto, but the other insisted on them going together after too many mishaps where they both didn’t get what the other wanted or Naruto merely stockpiling on ramen, milk, cereal, and sweets and considering that a healthy enough diet. He actually likes the little routine they’ve made up for themselves. Spending the day together when neither of them had missions, even doing something as menial as the errands they needed to catch up on, had easily become a highlight of Sasuke’s favorite types of days.

When Naruto eventually returns to him with a tin of fresh miso cookies the grocer’s wife bakes for him every other week, he slips the tin into the basket with a sly grin on his face that has Sasuke rolling his eyes in amusement. Nods his head as if Sasuke can actually stop Naruto’s sweet tooth. 

There’s only a few items left on the list Sasuke’s made in his head until they’re finished. Naruto leans his head against Sasuke’s shoulder, resting for a few moments before darting off again, only to return a few moments later, snickering with a hand behind his back.

Sasuke quirks a single brow as he glances over towards him, curiosity piquing his interest. “Whatcha got there?”

“ _This!_ ” After all this time, the childish enthusiasm Naruto has hasn’t faded in the slightest, whether it be in the way he speaks or how his body moves. The hand behind his back comes flying forward, stopping inches away from his face to showcase… a potato. “Don’t stare at me like that! Really, like, look at it. What does it look like?”

“A potato,” Sasuke deadpans. 

“Noooo,” Naruto whines, shoving the potato further in his face as if that changes what it is. “Doesn’t this look exactly like Gai-Sensei?! Look at it, look at it, look at it!”

Squinting at the piece of vegetable, it only takes a couple seconds for the connection to take place. Low and behold, the thick eyebrows, the shape of his nose, even the squared off edges of the bottom of the potato brings a striking resemblance to Kakashi’s rival.

It’s a little funny actually.

“Huh,” Sasuke remarks, a little huff of air escaping from him. “It does.”

“What!? That’s all I get?!” Naruto’s voice is the loudest in the entire store, which makes Sasuke’s grin grow wider than the vegetable look-a-like ever did. “I don’t get more than just a huh?! Sasuke?!”

“Very impressive, Naruto,” Sasuke says sarcastically as he goes to the counter to pay for their groceries.

“You know who’d appreciate this more? Kakashi-Sensei. Yeah. I’m gonna bring it over to him instead of your ungrateful ass.”

“Mhm,” he nods as he hands over the yen owed. The shopkeeper eyes him, then Naruto who’s still arguing with the potatoe in his hands, and Sasuke narrows his eyes for a split moment before dropping a few extra bronze coins onto the pile. A wide smile blooms on the old man’s face as he passes the bag of groceries over the counter to which Sasuke immediately hands to Naruto.

As they leave the storefront, Sasuke slips his hand into Naruto’s free one as he listens to Naruto ramble about dropping the potato off to Kakashi’s place into wondering if they should have dinner with Kakashi and Iruka soon, because it’s been too long and so on and so on. 

Sasuke agrees to scheduling something soon and brings Naruto’s hand towards his mouth where he places a kiss on his idiot’s knuckles, effectively cutting off all speech. His face is a pretty shade of pink, crawling from his cheeks to the top of his ears as a sweet smile blooms on Naruto’s face.

“What was that for?”

“Because I can.”

Naruto beams at him, and his smile is so bright it’s almost blinding. 

“You’re a total sap, y’know.”

Humming softly, Sasuke can’t bring himself to argue against the claim as they walk back home.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Naruto’s stomach is whining and clawing at his insides from the smell of dinner wafting through his apartment, making his mouth water and his concentration on this report weakening with every delicious second.

It’s a mission report he’s put off for two weeks now, a bad habit of his that gets him chewed out by too many people. To combat his flaw of ‘procrastination’, Iruka and Shikamaru came up with the bright idea to not assign Naruto anymore missions until Naruto has caught up on all his reports. Cruel but necessary, at least in their eyes. This is the last one of the pile Iruka had dropped off at his door from two weeks ago, so it should’ve been easy enough to finish. Except…

Whenever Naruto didn’t have a mission, Sasuke elected to spend his time in the village with him. Naruto always lets him know when he’s been assigned, and how long it would typically take, and Sasuke would do with that what he would until Naruto came back. It’s been this way since they’ve officially started dating a couple years ago. While technically Sasuke had ties to Konoha, he had access to come and go as he pleased, taking or disregarding whatever mission offered to him. 

Two weeks with Sasuke and Naruto couldn’t finish more than one report without stopping halfway through and focusing solely on the other man. Like now, watching his back as he cooked, humming softly to whatever tune was playing in his head. How carefree and happy his boyfriend seemed in the moment.

“I don’t hear writing,” Sasuke says without looking back, voice light and teasing. “You wanted to finish this today, didn’t you?”

“Maaaybe,” Naruto replies, vaguely remembering something of that nature, though it was a whole other Naruto ago. All he really cares about now is Sasuke, and the ramen he’s making if his nose is right. 

Light on his feet, Naruto slowly moves from his seat without a squeal of his chair or a creak of a floorboard. Careful and silent he stalks towards Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his chin on the man’s shoulders, pressing a wet kiss into the crook of his neck before glancing at the dish.

Sasuke doesn’t tense, merely glances to take a look at Naruto before he shakes his head with a small smile. “I didn’t say you could have a break either.”

“You telling me what to do is only hot in the bedroom,” Naruto lies through his teeth, squeezing Sasuke’s sides and feeling the way the muscles tighten in his hold. “I’m taking a quick five. Smells too good. A boy’s gotta eat, y’know.”

“Do you want a taste?”

Naruto nods into the crook of Sasuke’s shoulder and only moves when Sasuke brings the wooden spoon of the broth to his lips, which Naruto takes gingerly into his mouth. Flavor explodes on his tongue, making him hum contently and already wanting more. Sasuke’s cooking has easily become Naruto’s favorite, on par and sometimes even better than Teuchi’s actually, though Naruto would never dare let the old man know. 

“More please,” he says softly, nuzzling into Sasuke’s shoulder for emphasis. 

“Don’t be greedy, dobe. It’s almost finished anyway.” Sasuke merely shakes his head. “Good then?”

“The best,” Naruto answers without hesitation, punctuating with a quick peck to Sasuke’s cheek.

“Be a good boy and finish your work.”

Naruto flushes and gives Sasuke a final squeeze, before rushing back to the table and quickly finishing up the last half. It’s all chicken scratch and the bare minimum, but he finishes it by the time Sasuke places two bowls of ramen on the small table and takes a seat on Naruto’s bed across from him, much like Naruto did this morning.

“Thank you for the food, Sasuke,” Naruto says softly, foot reaching out to brush against Sasuke’s leg. Simply to touch him. 

A small smile spreads on Sasuke’s lips as he nods and simply tells him, “Eat your food, Naruto.”

Once Naruto takes a bite, mouth full and beaming at the taste, Sasuke hooks their ankles together under the table. When he glances over the other man, Sasuke’s blowing the noodles to cool them down, eyes meeting Naruto’s with a question lingering in those dark eyes.

“Nothing,” he answers the silent question, smiling to himself. “I just… I love you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke lets his chopsticks rest in the bowl as a warmth softens his sharp features, lips tugging into one of Naruto’s favorite smiles. The ones that are private, overtaking Sasuke without warning, and solely for him. 

“I love you too,” comes Sasuke’s reply, voice warm and sweet like honey. He extends his hand out towards the table, palm up, which Naruto meets halfway to link their fingers together. “But where did this come from?”

“Just spending the day with you.” Naruto brushes his thumb over Sasuke’s knuckles, gentle and unending in his movement. “It’s crazy because I thought I’d be annoyed or antsy that I couldn’t go on missions, but I think… Dunno, maybe I was putting off finishing because it’s been fun just being with you. I could do this for the rest of my life, y’know?”

Warmth is spreading along Naruto’s cheeks the more he talks with Sasuke staring at him intently, with those dark eyes that knows too much. It’s not out of embarrassment of talking about this so openly, but because even after all these years, Sasuke still manages to get his heart fluttering. 

“I know what you mean.” Squeezing his hand, Sasuke doesn’t break eye contact for even a moment. “Funnily enough, I was intending on doing this with you for the rest of my life.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” After a beat, Sasuke continues, “Maybe we’ll start searching for a new place together soon… I think it’s time.”

Naruto swallows the lump in his throat, cheeks burning now. “I guess this is your answer from earlier.”

“I guess so,” he answers with a smile.

Chest bursting with giddiness, Naruto all but leaps out of his chair and leans over the table to press his lips against Sasuke, nearly knocking over their bowls and their drinks with it. Their lips slide together slow and sweet, until it becomes too difficult to keep kissing because Naruto’s all but smiling into the kiss. 

When he goes to sit back in his own chair, cheeks flushed and beginning to ache from the smile that hasn’t faded and only grown worse in the short amount of time. 

“Dobe.”

“What?”

“I need my hand to eat,” Sasuke says with a little smirk, glancing down at their hands, still entwined together even after all that.

“No you don’t,” Naruto shakes his head, giddy and amused with himself. “I’ll be the one to feed you now. C’mere.”

“Moron.”

“Asshole.”

A lifetime of this is what they deserved after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @sapphicvevo/@bitchynaruto  
> Twitter: @bihetnaruto
> 
> Leave a comment & kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
